Smash Horror
by anythingbutmyoriginal
Summary: The smashers are invited to a reunion. Only twelve show up. The lights go out, a gunshot is heard. And one of the smashers is dead. THe rest of the smashers end up with the same killer after them. Is it in there group? Or is it someone else?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Four years after the Super Smash Brothers Melee tournament, Luigi was still living with Mario. He was on the couch asleep when the door bell rang and it woke him up.

"Come in!" Luigi screamed.

The wooden door opened and a male wireframe walked in.

"Hey!" Luigi shouted. "What's a wireframe doing in my home?"

"We are having a SSB reunion! All the smashers are gonna be there! Tell your brother to go to the Mushroom Kingdom Mall!" The wireframe said cheerfully. "Goodbye!"

It walked away and Luigi got his brother and they went to the mall. They walked in and saw a whole lot of people.

"Wow! There sure are a lot of people here, huh Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Sure are! I've never seen so many people in one place ever!" Luigi said.

Toad walked on stage.

"Hello. I am Toad. I was used as Princess Peach's shield in the Super Smash Brothers Melee tournament. I'm here to call all of the smashers onto stage so all of you can see them. Then we'll introduce them one by one."

All the smashers there walked onto stage. There were only twelve.

"Where is everyone?" Link asked.

"Well it seems that only a few of the smashers came." Toad said. "In order from left to right, they are: Captain Falcon, Link, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Fox, Ganondorf, Marth, Roy, Falco, Zelda, and Bowser!"

The crowd cheered. But all of a sudden the lights went out. It was pitch black. A gunshot was heard. The crowd started to panic. The lights came back on as sudden as they went off. Lying on the ground in a puddle of blood was Falco. The smashers rushed over to him. Fox felt his pulse.

"He's dead." Fox said looking at the ground sadly. "Whoever fucking did this I'm gonna fucking kill them!"

"Well, does anyone hate Falco that you know of Fox?" Mario said, getting into his detective mood.

"Not anyone alive. Well, that I know of actually. Except Ganondorf! I remember you screaming 'I'm going to destroy you, Falco!'"

Ganondorf growled angrily. "I didn't kill him! He was shot! I have no gun!"

Fox walked up to Ganondorf and started frisking him. "Nope. He has no gun."

"But he could've gotten rid of it." Mario said.

"Well, we'll never find the killer as we have no leads. So move along people, move along." Toad said as he made everyone leave.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Later that night all the smashers that came to the reunion were staying at a hotel and were gonna go back home the next day. There were two beds per room with six rooms.

In the first room, Mario and Luigi were staying in it. In room #2, Link and Zelda were sleeping. In another, there was Marth and Roy. In the fourth, Fox and Captain Falcon were asleep. Ganondorf and Bowser were in the fifth room. And Peach was alone in the sixth room. Everyone was asleep since it was 3:00 A.M. in the morning.

But everyone awoke when they heard a gunshot in Peach's room. Everyone rushed in there and saw Peach lying dead in a pool of blood in the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Mario screamed. "Who the hell did this? I am gonna fucking kill whoever did it!!!!!"

"I was the second one in here and Roy was in here when I first arrived and he was standing in the blood." Marth quickly said.

Mario asked "Is that true Roy?"

"No. Of course it isn't." Roy said.

"Then walk out here." Marth said.

"I'm fine right where I am." Roy said.

"Then you did do it." Marth stated.

Roy clenched his teeth and took three steps. Blood stains were left where he walked.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Roy said backing up.

He kept walking backwards when he tripped over Peach's dead body. A gun fell out of his pocket.

"You DID kill Peach!" Mario screamed angrily.

"And that means you killed Falco too!!!!" Fox screamed.

They both charged at Roy and starting beating the shit out of him when police stormed the room. They pulled Mario and Fox off of Roy.

"What happened here?" One policeman said.

"Well, we all heard a gunshot and came rushing in here. We saw Peach dead and Roy, the guy with the red hair, with blood on his feet and he had a gun." Luigi explained.

"You're under arrest, Roy!" The cops pulled Roy away to jail and the ambulance took Peach's body.

All of the smashers went to sleep for the rest of the night and woke up at noon. They went to the jail and Roy was released.

"What the hell? Why is Roy free?" Fox asked angrily.

"Because he didn't commit the crime. The gun he had and the bullet didn't match. And that wasn't blood on his feet it was ketchup. We don't know how it got there it just was. He said he was making a sandwich when he heard a gunshot. He ran and dropped the ketchup bottle apparently. Now move along." A cop explained.

"Oh okay." Mario said. "I guess I'm not angry anymore."

The smashers decided to stay for another day because of the death of Peach. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda were walking in the streets past dark when they saw someone dressed in complete black walk up to them. He was tall and you couldn't see any part of his body. He pulled out a gun and started to shoot.

"Oh shit!" Mario said as all of them started to run. Zelda was shot in the head.

"No!" Link said as he started to run back but Luigi grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"No Link! You can't save her she's already dead! We have to keep moving!" Luigi said as they both started to run again.

They finally got away from the killer and managed to get inside an old mansion. They were standing in the lobby.

"Whoa! That was fucking close! Is everyone alright?" Ganondorf said.

"Zelda's…. Zelda's dead." Link said with an extreme amount of sorrow as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Oh God. It'll be alright, Link. It'll be alright." Mario said trying to comfort him.

Luigi pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm gonna call everyone else and tell them to come so we can stay together." Luigi said. "If we're alone he'll hunt us down one by one."

The phone started to ring. On the other side Fox answered.

"Hello?" Fox asked.

"Hey. This is Luigi. Come to the abandoned mansion on Mushroom Avenue. That's where we are. And Zelda is dead. A man in black came rushing at us and started shooting. He got Zelda. Get here ASAP!" Luigi hung up.

A few minutes later the door started opening.

"They're finally here." Bowser said.

But they didn't come in. It was the killer.

"Who are you?!?!?!?!?!?" Link screamed.

"I'm your worst nightmare. Welcome to hell." The killer pulled out a gun and shot something on the ceiling. He then started to run upstairs. He entered a room on the second floor.

A steel guarding came over all the windows and doors in the entire house except for the front door. The smashers started to run to the door but before they got to it the other smashers came in and a steel guarding came on the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Mario screamed. "Damn it all to hell!"

"What?" Roy asked.

"We are trapped I in here with the killer. All doors and windows and exits are blocked off. We can't escape and the killer is here!" Mario yelled.

"Oh shit." CF, or Captain Falcon, said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We need to find him and kill him before he kills any of us." Mario said taking the lead.

"But this mansion is so large! We'll need to split up to search more quickly or we'll never find him." Roy said.

"Good idea, Roy." Mario said. "Let's split up."

"Wait!" Fox said. "That's just what Roy wants us to do! He's the killer! I know it! I'm gonna be in his group just to be sure."

"Okay fine. You can be in Roy's group. So someone is going to have to be alone in their own group. Who volunteers?" Mario said.

"I'll do it." CF stated bravely.

"Okay. That's great. So the groups are as follows: Mario and Luigi, Fox and Roy, Marth and Bowser, Link and Ganondorf, and Captain Falcon. So everyone, be careful." Mario stated as he and Luigi took one path in the mansion.

"So Roy, where should we go first?" Fox asked suspiciously.

"We should go up to the third floor and search there." Roy suggested.

"No way. That's just where you want us to go so you can kill me. I'm not falling for that trick. We're going to the top floor beneath the roof and then searching the roof for clues." Fox said as he started to climb the staircase.

They climbed to floor two. Then they got to the third floor. And then the fourth. And then the fifth. Then they reached their destination, floor six.

"So let's go this way." Roy said as he was about to enter a room.

"No way! I'm not following you. You're gonna follow me. But stay in front of me where I can see both of your hands." Fox ordered.

Roy sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Roy walked in front of Fox with his hands raised. Fox pulled out his blaster so he could shoot with any sudden movement.

"Get a little to the side of me but stay in front so I can see." Fox ordered. Roy obeyed and moved in front. They entered a room but it was just a hallway.

Meanwhile, on floor three, Captain Falcon was walking alone with his guard up. He was walking down a dark hallway when all of a sudden a door to the right of him opened slowly. No one was on the other side.

"What the hell?" CF asked himself out loud. He walked in slowly.

As he walked in he saw what appeared to be a library.

"What an amazing find. I should search for clues in here."

CF walked over to a set of books and pulled a switch hanging from the ceiling. Dim light surrounded him. He pulled a book form the shelf titled World's Most Infamous Black-Dressed Killers.

"This should shed some light on the subject." CF said as he turned to a random page.

Little did he know, someone was approaching from behind. CF saw a picture of the one who had killed his friends. He started reading while the person behind him approached. CF felt an eerie feeling creep up his spine. And soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, dropped the book, and screamed. But it was only Roy.

"Oh thank God. It's only you. I thought it was the killer." CF said as he sighed with relief. But then he noticed something was wrong. Roy seemed very disturbed and afraid. "What happened? Where is Fox?"

"Well, it all started when..." Roy started.

FLASHBACK ALERT! FLASHBACK ALERT!!!!!!!

Fox and Roy were walking down the halls with Roy in front and to the side of Fox. Fox had his blaster pointed straight at Roy because he was suspicious.

"Enter that room." Fox said as he pointed with his blaster to a room in the hallway.

"Okay." Roy said.

Roy slowly opened the door and as soon as he did he jumped back and an arrow flew out of the room and hit Fox right in the face. Its speed knocked Fox through the wall and he went through some of the railing on the staircase. He fell all the way to the bottom of the mansion and splattered upon impact.

"Oh God no!" Roy screamed.

END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK!!!!

"Oh no. Fox and I were really close. How can he be dead just like that? You killed him didn't you? I know you set off that arrow and knew it was gonna shoot and you didn't even tell him! I'm gonna fucking kill you Roy!!!!!!" CF screamed as he charged at Roy.

Roy ran away with CF quickly chasing after him. CF was gaining on him quickly and Roy knew this so Roy just had to get to the stairs before CF caught up with him. He just had to. And he did. Roy hopped on the railing and slid down as fast as he could. CF couldn't keep up. But they both eventually made it downstairs.

"I've finally got you, Roy! You're dead!" CF screamed.

"Oh no. Oh God help me!" Roy screamed as he backed up slowly.

"WAIT!!!!!!" A voice screamed.

Roy and Captain Falcon looked over and saw the rest of the gang.

"Don't hurt him yet Captain Falcon!" Mario screamed. "We have found a clue!"

CF and Roy rushed over to Mario and the others. "What is it?" CF asked.

"It appears to be a journal entry. It says the smashers don't know that I am one of them." Mario read.

"Oh God." They all said in unison.

"So the killer is one of us?" Luigi said in awe.

They all looked at each other appearing to be shocked.

_End of chapter._

So the smashers have made the startling discovery that the killer is actually one of the eight remaining smashers. If you can guess who it is in a review then I will reply and tell you. But each reviewer has one guess and anonymous reviews don't count.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

All of the remaining smashers stayed in that position, staring at one another in shock, until Mario spoke up.

"All of us are going to stay in this room until the killer says who he is." Mario said.

"Actually, I think we should go explore." Roy said.

"What? Are you retarded or something Roy? Cause you sure seem like it." Bowser said.

"You are the stupid one, Bowser." Roy responded.

Bowser growled at charged at Roy. He was about to tackle him but CF jumped in the way.

"Don't even touch Roy! I'm going to be the one to kill him!" CF said as he turned around tackled Roy.

Link and Mario pulled CF off of Roy.

"I didn't kill Fox or anyone, okay?" Roy said as he held his newly formed black eye.

"Yeah right." CF said as he crossed his arms angrily.

"Okay, okay. We have settled this." Mario spoke up. "But why do you think we should explore, Roy?"

"Well, this mansion is huge and it looks like exploring would be fun!" Roy said in a cheerful tone.

"Then one of us will be murdered!" Ganondorf screamed.

"Not if we are all on our best guard! And if we just stay here in this room the killer will never confess!" Roy explained.

"Good point." Mario said.

"You just want us to do that so you can kill one of us!" Marth announced.

"Silence! Marth be quiet! Roy isn't the killer!" Mario screamed.

"Don't you think it is ironic when someone yells silence?" Marth wondered out loud.

"That has nothing to do with the subject, Marth!" Mario screamed.

Then Link started to talk. "Roy's right. If we all split up in four groups of two then the person paired up with the killer will hopefully find out he is the killer and kill them."

"Perfect plan, Link!" Mario shouted. "So let's all draw for partners."

In the end the teams were: Mario and Bowser, Roy and Luigi, Marth and Ganondorf, and Link and CF. They all split up.

Mario and Bowser went straight up to the roof to search for any clues.

"So why did we come up here, Mario? You are so moronic! Nothing will be up here!" Bowser complained. "It's just a waste of time!"

"You are a waste of time." Mario mumbled.

"Shut up!" Bowser screamed. "I'm leaving. I hate you."

"Fine. Go ahead. I don't need you anyway." Mario said as he looked around for clues.

Bowser growled angrily and stormed off. He ran down stairs into a room. It was dark and scary.

"Stupid Mario. Thinks he is better than me. I'm going to find out who the murderer is by myself. And everyone is gonna love me and laugh at Mario." Bowser grumbled angrily as he looked around the room.

The room was scary. It looked like a torture chamber. It had many devices that could be used to give the victim excruciating pain. Bowser got frightened.

"I gotta get outta here!" Bowser screamed as he turned around.

Right when he did he saw the killer clad in black.

"Welcome to hell!" The killer said as he knocked Bowser out.

When Bowser awoke he was chained to a wall. The wall had wires all over it. Bowser tried and tried to escape but to no avail.

"Let me outta here freak!" He screamed.

"That would spoil the fun! I'm going to make you suffer. This is going to be a shocking night!" The killer said as he laughed and pulled a lever.

Electricity shot through the wires and gave Bowser much pain.

"Fuck! Stop! Stop! I HATE you!" Bowser screamed as he tried to escape.

The killer pulled the lever again and the electricity stopped.

"Thank you now let me go!" Bowser screamed.

"You never learn do you? I'm going to kill you. It will just take a while. Love hurts, doesn't it?" The killer said.

He pulled out heart shaped shuriken and threw them at Bowser. One hit Bowser in the shoulder. Another hit at his other shoulder. Two hit each thigh. And the final one hit him in the chest. The killer laughed and ripped them all out pouring blood onto the floor.

"Just kill me already! Please! I don't want to suffer!" Bowser screamed.

The killer shook his head and pulled out a bunch of toothpicks.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Bowser said frightened.

"You'll see." The killer said as he slowly approached Bowser.

He took one toothpick and stuck in right under one of Bowser's fingernails. He did the same with the rest. Soon two toothpicks were under each of Bowser's fingernails.

"Usually the torture hurts worse than this." Bowser observed.

"This particular torture is not over."

Bowser got bug-eyed and his mind raced at the possibilities of what would come next. He knew what was coming when the murderer pulled out a match. The killer lit the toothpicks on fire and they slowly burned. The fire reached Bowser's fingernails and they started to burn. It was excruciating. The fire went out after his fingers were burnt.

"This is fun isn't it? But sadly, I have to end this." The killer said as he pulled out a sharp blade.

"But before I kill you, I'm going to give you the treat of seeing my face."

The killer pulled off his mask. Bowser was shocked at who the killer was.

"You're…. you are…" Before Bowser could finish his sentence the killer stabbed his through the chest and killed him.

_End of chapter._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few hours later Link walked into the torture room. He noticed Marth was standing in front of Bowser's dead body. He screamed. Everyone in the mansion heard him and ran in there.

"Oh my God!" Roy screamed.

"What happened?" Luigi asked.

"I just walked in here and saw Marth standing in front of Bowser's body!" Link exclaimed.

"So I was right Marth is the killer!" Roy screamed.

"No, no, no! I am NOT the killer! I just walked in here and saw Bowser dead!" Marth explained.

"Hey I got one question: why were you and Link away from your partners?" Mario asked.

"My partner is annoying!" Marth and Link said at the same time.

"Ganondorf is rude and sarcastic." Marth said.

"Captain Falcon is always talking about bounties and racing and he thinks he is all that." Link said.

"Hey wait a minute." Luigi said. "Why did you and Bowser split up Mario? Or did you kill him?"

"You of all people should know that me and Bowser don't get along, Luigi." Mario explained.

"True." Luigi nodded.

"Okay we know Mario isn't the killer so the killer has to be Marth!" Roy said with his finger outstretched pointing at Marth.

No I swear I didn't do it!" Marth said backing up as all the smashers approached him. Marth eventually backed into the wall.

"You can't back up any more, Marth! Now we will kill you if you don't prove to us that you aren't the killer!" Roy shouted.

"I'm not the killer! I didn't kill anyone okay?" Marth said worriedly.

"LIAR!!!!" Roy screamed as he started to strangle Marth.

Marth fought him off but CF jumped on him. Roy and CF proceeded to beat and render Marth unconscious. When they knocked him out they put him on one of the torture devices.

His arms and legs were tied to poles and the poles slowly twisted. Eventually they ripped off his limbs. He bled to death.

"Finally we have murdered the murdered! Now we need to split up and find a way out of this mansion." Ganondorf said as he ran out the doorway.

All of the other smashers also left the room. They all split up to find a way out. Luigi, being smart, went straight to the spooky library to search for clues. He entered but discovered that there was no light switch so he would have to read in the dark.

He searched for about half an hour when he found a stunning clue. In one book he found a key and a map of the mansion. All the rooms on the map were black except one white room in the basement.

He ran down to the lobby and shouted calling the others. They all came except Mario never came. All of the smashers shouted again and again but Mario never came.

"Maybe he can't hear us." Roy said.

"I hope." Luigi said in a loud whisper.

"We gotta find him!" Link said.

So all the smashers stayed together and searched the mansion for Mario. They eventually came across a door on the third floor that was slightly opened. CF opened it completely and all the smashers gasped. For right in that room was Mario with spikes on the wall going right through his body. He was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Luigi screamed as he punched the ground.

"We killed Marth for nothing." Link said. "The killer is still out there."

"Maybe Mario committed suicide." Roy suggested.

Luigi got up and pushed Roy against the wall.

"Don't you ever say that! Mario wasn't crazy! He'd never commit suicide! You killed him!" Luigi screamed.

Link and CF pulled Luigi off of Roy.

"Stop this Luigi! We don't know who killed him! We need more clues first!" Link said.

Right then Luigi remembered.

"Take a look at this!" Luigi said as he handed them the map and the key.

"Whoa! I think the white room in what we need to use the key on! Where did you find this?" CF said.

"In the library." Luigi answered.

Everyone nodded and went into the basement following the map. They eventually reach a locked door. Luigi put the key in and opened the door. Inside was something very surprising. Pictures of all the smashers in the order they died in. Plus all of the remaining smashers except for one: Luigi.

"Wait! That means Luigi is the killer!" Ganondorf screamed.

"No I'm not! I'm not tall enough!" Luigi explained.

"You could have worn stilts!" Link retorted.

"But I didn't!" Luigi screamed.

"Then why are there stilts over by the pictures!" CF observed.

"I don't know! The killer must be trying to set me up!" Luigi screamed. "And Link, you were with me when we saw the killer!"

"That doesn't mean anything! You might have had help or something!" Link responded.

"I didn't kill anyone okay! I didn't! I would never kill a living person!" Luigi screamed. He knew they were about to kill him. He backed away in fear.

"I'm going to make you pay for all the murders you have made over the past few days!" Link screamed angrily.

They all dog piled Luigi and proceeded to beat the living shit out of him. After a few minutes he had been beaten to death.

"Finally we have really killed the killer." Ganondorf sighed with relief. "Now let's really find a way out."

All the smashers again started searching around for an exit alone. Ganondorf was searching in the library when he was suddenly pulled around and punched in the jaw. He was knocked into a bookcase. It knocked all of the shelves down like dominoes. When Ganondorf got up he noticed that his attacked was dressed in black.

"YOU!!!! How are you alive!" Ganondorf screamed angrily.

"You never killed me you fool!" The killer screamed.

"You can't be a smasher then!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Ah, but that isn't true my friend. I have been near you all along." The killer screamed as he tackled Ganondorf.

They started fighting with punches and kicks everywhere. The killer was winning the fight as he was more agile than Ganondorf. Ganondorf charged at him but the killer sidestepped and Ganondorf ran straight into the wall. The murderer picked up a nearby crowbar and started attacking Ganondorf with it.

Ganondorf was on the ground bleeding very badly as he said "Who… are… you?"

The killer chuckled. He pulled off his mask to reveal….

_End of chapter._

I love cliffhangers.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He pulled off his mask to reveal… Roy.

"ROY!!!!!!" Ganondorf screamed. "You are the killer?"

"Yes. And you are my next victim." Roy said as he silenced Ganondorf for good.

Roy then put his mask back on and walked to the main room and called Link and CF. They came rushing down and stopped when they saw the killer.

"YOU!!! You are alive?" Link screamed.

"Okay. Either you are Ganondorf and you killed Roy or the other way around." CF said.

Roy took off his mask and showed them his true face.

"ROY!!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed at the same time.

"Yes. It was fun killing them all. And I'm going to kill you both too." Roy said with an evil grin.

CF took this opportunity to charge at Roy. Roy pulled out a knife and threw it right at his chest. It pierced his heart and he fell down dead.

"Why'd you do it, Roy? Why'd you kill everyone?" Link asked.

"Because… everyone hated me! You were all so cold and mean! Words can hurt! And my parents hate me; everyone on this planet hates me! That is why I killed them all! And because I had too much coffee at the reunion! That stuff messes with your mind!" Roy screamed.

After he finished his rant he pulled out a pirate hat and an eye patch. He put them on.

"I HAVE FURY!!!" He screamed.

He took that stuff off and pulled off the black robe he wore. Under that he was wearing a mime outfit. He turned around and put on mime makeup and a mime hat. He started acting like he was trapped in a box.

Link just stood there watching. "Roy, you are the most messed up person I have ever seen."

This angered Roy. He took off all the mime clothes to reveal his normal clothes. He charged at Link. They started fighting. Roy was easily winning. Link was no where near as tough as Roy. Link got kneed in the gut then a powerful uppercut knocked him to the ground. Link rolled upwards and ran upstairs.

Roy quickly followed. Luckily, Link was faster and he got away. Link hid in the bathroom shower. A few minutes later Roy opened the door.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Roy said with a sharp knife held high. "It will only hurt until you die."

Link's lungs tightened. He was scared. Roy looked right into the shower. It was hard to tell if anyone was in there. Roy grabbed the side of the shower and started to open it. Link held it shut. Roy tried the other side but Link held it shut too. Roy kicked the glass out onto Link and pulled Link out of the shower and threw him to the ground.

Link quickly got up and Roy lunged for him. Link dodged and then Roy attacked again. Link kept dodging. One swift blow from the knife was too fast for Link to dodge so he grabbed Roy's arm and held it back.

"Don't do this, Roy! You can get help!" Link screamed still trying to hold back Roy's arm.

"You are a fool, Link! I kill because it is fun!" Roy laughed and he pulled his arm back knocking Link's grip off of him.

Then he lunged forward and stabbed Link right in the gut. Link fell to his knees holding his wound. Roy kicked him right in the chin and launched him backwards. Roy walked towards Link about to deal the final blow when Link spotted a shard of glass from the shower. He reached for it and stretched as far as he could.

Right before Roy got to him he successfully grabbed it and threw it right into Roy's eye. Roy screamed in pain and dropped the knife. He walked backwards for a few steps and then stopped. Link got up and picked up the knife.

"Die you psycho!" Link roared as he stabbed Roy in the chest. The blow was fatal, as Roy stepped backwards and then fell down dead.

Link tried to smile but he couldn't. He had lost so many of his friends.

"They are all gone. My friends. They are dead." Link stared at the ground sadly.

All of a sudden all the windows and the front door unlocked. Link could leave now. He did. It was over. The murderer was killed. But Link wasn't satisfied. He just couldn't live anymore. The loss of his friends devastated him. He went and bought a pistol. Put it to his head. _BANG_!

_End of story._


End file.
